When an accessory is added to a vehicle, the installer must typically route wiring and provide a proper electrical connection to the vehicle's battery. Such an installation typically involves adding an inline fuse holder, or running wiring to a fused source on an existing fuse block of the vehicle. In any case, it can be a tedious and time consuming process to provide power connections to vehicle accessories, particularly when the accessory to be installed is a relatively high current device, such as a winch, compressor, or spotlight, which requires heavy cables.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, combinations, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of this disclosure.